


Tech Talk

by Tiredanddreaming



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredanddreaming/pseuds/Tiredanddreaming
Summary: I took some requests on tumblr and one request had been regarding Hunk and Pidge's friendship.





	

Hunk was walking down to the hangar with Pidge. They were talking about how the lions were made of a certain type of metal that was definitely not found anywhere on earth (or anywhere else in the universe it seemed).

They walked in to see the other paladins discussing something before turning to Pidge and Hunk, waving them over to where they sat on the ground.

“So, like I was saying, maybe we can build like a…death ray?? We can just…blast it at Zarkon’s ship and he’ll blow up like _Kabloosh!_ ” Lance continued

Shiro sighed exasperatedly, “Lance I don’t think that’s how it works, besides. If Zarkon’s ship _were_ to blow up, it’d definitely go _kaboom!_ ” Shiro tried to reason.

“Well why don’t we just ask our tech experts then? Also, both of you are wrong, it’s _Blamo!_ ” Keith grumped.

The three of them turned to Pidge and Hunk, the two knowing that if they seemed to go one side of the conversation, the other side would get mad at them. So they did what they did best, make up tech lingo in hopes for them to think they actually knew what they were doing.

“Well, I mean…first we’d need to know how to even make a death ray.” Hunk started, sliding his eyes over to Pidge. Starting the show they were about to put on.

“Yeah, and I mean…we’d probably need tons of high tech equipment. Like maybe… If we use an SSD form factor, and come up with a way to quantify the transmitter, we can get to the GUI system through the digital XML form factor?” Pidge started.

Hunk grinned. “Maybe if we use the visual MAC antenna, then you can quantify the transmitter?”

Pidge shook her head, “No, no. That wouldn’t work!  If we override the array, we can get to the DHCP system, which might overload the GUI system and digital XML form factor.”

Hunk slid his eyes over to the other boys, seeing if they were lost enough for them to drop the subject or if they were bored enough that they would tell them to use the tech lingo somewhere else, allowing them an excuse to run away.

It seemed it was the former this time.

“Are you sure about that? Because if we use the correct circuit breakers, and allow for the GDM waves to pass through without have a resistor, we could possibly even have a boost to the DHCP system.”

Shiro shook his head and sighed, “I don’t quite understand, but I know that with you guys and your tech knowledge, we will definitely win this.” Shiro nodded proudly. Keith and Lance nodding along.

Hunk and Pidge gave each other a look before excusing themselves. They were traveling back up the hallway before Hunk said “You have any idea what we were talking about?”

Pidge let out a snort “Not a clue.”

The two of them chuckled before going up to the main control room to see if Coran and Allura would teach them Altean.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. It's just a series of tiny little fics.


End file.
